


never coming back here again

by seagull



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, hinata literally fucks up froyo, how is that even POSSIBLE, what the fuck hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagull/pseuds/seagull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kageyama reminds himself to never, ever trust hinata unsupervised with food</p>
            </blockquote>





	never coming back here again

**Author's Note:**

> kagehina is strong and i am weak . happy kagehina week everyone

“I said you could put a few toppings on, not a whole pile of them, idiot!”

“H-h-h-eeeeee-eey, that’s not fair! You said you’d buy me anything as long as it didn’t cost too much, didn’t you?”

 

Kageyama scowls, knowing that what Hinata said indeed was the case and he did, in fact, offer to buy him anything he wanted. A stupid move on his part, of course.

Hinata  sticks his tongue out at him and continues filling his bowl.

Kageyama groans inwardly as he watches Hinata pile on what seems to be the 50th gummy bear he’s seen today onto his barely-even-frozen-yogurt creation. Offering to take him for frozen-yogurt after a particularly impressive game of volleyball was one of the worst ideas he’s had yet (okay, not the _worst_ -worst, he thinks, reflecting back to the time they had to pick up some vitamins at Costco. Hinata, absolutely electrified by the concept of being handed free food, spent the entire time rushing around like a neanderthal, hoarding  free samples as if they were complimentary rolex watches or something, while Kageyama loudly disapproved. The looks the cashiers gave them at the checkout were enough to quiet down even Hinata himself for the entire bus trip home.) Annoyed, he directs his attention to his own froyo concoction, an dollop of chocolate frozen yogurt, strawberries, and low-fat banana sorbet. It offers a refreshing negation to Hinata’s mountain of assorted frozen yogurt flavors that _don’t even go together_ (cotton candy, orange cream, pistachio, mango, mint, and taro) topped with a gob of whatever-the-fuck-that-is.

“Psst, Kageyama!”

Kageyama turning around, only to be confronted with the distressing image of Hinata trying to squirt frozen yogurt from the machine _directly_ into his mouth. Oh no. Oh fuck no.

Kageyama can’t bring himself to look ; second hand embarrassment gets the better of him and he hides his face behind the collar of his jacket, shielding his eyes from the horror known as Hinata. Just when he thinks Hinata’s done being his usual repulsive self, he turns around to discover, nope, he’s still inhaling the frozen dessert like a sponge sucking up water. Fucking nasty.

“Idiot! What are you doing? We’ll get kicked out!” he spits out in a hoarse whisper, trying his hardest not to draw attention to themselves.

“‘M’ Haffg Phfree Food!” Hinata gurgles, his disgusting mouth filled to the brim with White Chocolate Macadamia flavored froyo, “Wanyna try? Ith s-o-oo-oooo goobth...”

“Why the hell would I want to do that, dumbass?” Kageyama’s face scrunches up like a sea urchin, his eyebrows looking dangerously indented and his nose withers like a rotting apple.

 

Hinata pulls himself out of his frozen-yogurt-induced haze and gives Kageyama a look that could only be described as shock. “Uh, it’s fun?” Hinata looks genuinely confused.

“No, it’s not, moron, and I’m never buying you anything again! Why the fuck do you always have to make such a scene when we’re in public?”

Hinata pouts. H-he didn’t MEAN to make Kageyama mad, no, it wasn’t that at all! Why can't that sourpuss ever loosen up and have fun for once? Beside, frozen yogurt is delicious!

Kageyama, looking down at Hinata, who looks like he’s just about ready to cry, feels guilty and, in an impossible act of remorse, leans over towards the frozen yogurt machine, pulls the handle of the Chocolate Truffle Explosion-flavored frozen-yogurt, and takes a swallow.

  
“It’s..It’s okay.” Kageyama looks at a loss of words.

 

Hinata brightens up like a lightbulb. “See! Told you it wasn’t bad!” He chirps excitedly, hovering around Kageyama while he wipes his mouth clean of any chocolate-like residue.

 

Kageyama scowls. "I didn't say it was good, either."

 

Hinata flashes him a grin.

“Wanna go again?” His smile is at full mast, and Kageyama is weak.

“Okay.”

And they do.

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(they totally get caught though)

****  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this may or may not be based off actual events involving me and a froyo store


End file.
